Never Let Me Go
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are on a ship when tradgedy strikes. Shizaya, yaoi, smut, character death, one shot. I know, the description sucks...


**Hey look another songfic by Seliphra!**

**Warnings: Angst, smut, yaoi, Shizaya, character death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Lyrics are 'Never Let Me Go- Florence and the Machine'. And if I owned DRRR it would be a yaoi so... 'nuff said.**

**Please remember to review when you finish and a cookie if you accurately name the ship they're on! *OTL**feels like a dork for this fic now* Also, I'm aware there is almost more to the lyrics than to the story but that was done intentionally. Don't flame about it. Lyrics in **_italics_** (_bold italics_ are both lyrics and the story, yeah, deal with it)  
**

* * *

_Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under._

"Are we sinking?" Shizuo frowned a little. The whole ship was sitting lower in the water and the man beside him sighed.  
"So we are…" He sighed, "Who would have thought it would end like this, ne Shizu-chan?"  
"End? We're not ending!" Shizuo scowled.

_And it's peaceful in the deep,  
Cathedral where you cannot breathe,  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under._

"There aren't enough life boats…" Izaya said next, scowling at his own words. The ship was starting to list and people were piling in, women and children, women and children. That was the call they were giving… but newlyweds were being packed away in one of the dinghies too and Shizuo felt a spike of rage flare.

_And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles onto the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.  
Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go._

"Let's go inside, ne?" Izaya took Shizuo's hand gently but the blonde scowled. He followed despite himself and the other man led him back inside the ball room. People were beginning to panic now and Shizuo wanted to panic too. They were going to die… this was really it, wasn't it? The orchestra was still playing too, seemed they had accepted it.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me,  
__And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me._  


"Can we… can we go back to our room?" Shizuo asked softly and Izaya blinked and nodded slowly, not releasing his hand. They made their way back, though they were up nearer to the top. They had time before the water seeped in around them yet.

_Though the pressure's hard to take,  
It's the only way I can escape,  
It seems a heavy choice to make,  
Now I am under._

"What do you think…?" Izaya asked when they reached their room. It was warm still here, and he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling Shizuo's lips to his own. One last time, their final moments… together.

_And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.  
Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go._

Shizuo's lips moved gently on Izaya's, the ship lurching slightly and causing them to tumble to the bed, their bodies entangling, limbs intertwining. Clothing was shed and foreplay was disregarded, there wasn't enough time for it.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me._

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya's voice was soft as they kissed, Shizuo's moistened fingers working their way inside him, two to start as he began to stretch and prep his lover. This was their last time; Shizuo would not let it be the worst.

_And it's over,  
And I'm going under,  
But I'm not giving up!  
I'm just giving in._

"I love you," Shizuo murmured, kissing Izaya's ear as his third finger was inserted, the three thrusting and scissoring to make sure that Izaya was ready. Finally, the fingers came out with a soft sound, Izaya's breath releasing in a small gasp. The heat from their bodies was a contrast now, the room cooling and the lights beginning to flicker.

_Oh, slipping underneath.  
Oh, so cold, but so sweet._

Shizuo slid inside Izaya with ease, their bodies moving together, rhythmically as their hands ran over every inch of skin, desperate to feel, to memorize everything they knew about the other before everything was gone.

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,  
And all this devotion I never knew at all,  
And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,  
And the arms of the ocean,  
Deliver me._

"Ah~! Shizuo!" It made Shizuo tremble with need to hear his full name from Izaya, though a flicker of fear ran through him too now. Izaya used his full name because he would never get another chance to, because life was over for them.

**"_Never let me go!"_**

never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.  
Deliver me.

"Never…" Shizuo promised, his mouth meeting Izaya's again, their mutual ecstasy washing through them as their bodies moved in unison.

_Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.  
Deliver me._

When they came it was a blissful agony, sweeter than they had known before and more terrible than they would ever know.

_Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go._

"I love you Shizuo…" Izaya's arms wrapped around the others neck as water began to creep inside their cabin, the ship listing enough that it was a struggle to remain where they were, wrapped in one another.

_Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go._

"I love you too Izaya…" Shizuo's nose rested in Izaya's neck right where it met his shoulder. Izaya couldn't help looking over at the water, moving steadily towards them now.

_And it's over,  
And I'm goin' under, _

"It's really over isn't it?" Izaya sighed softly, and at Shizuo's nod fear washed through him.  
"I don't want to die…"  
"Me neither…"

_But I'm not givin' up!  
I'm just givin' in._

They both shivered at the touch of the water, freezing cold as it wrapped around them, but neither fought what they both new was coming and when the room filled with water, still they remained together.

_Oh, slipping underneath.  
Oh, so cold, and so sweet  
Never let me go, never let me go. _


End file.
